cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Playmats Gallery
A playmat (プレイマット Pureimatto) is a flat material where the player can place their cards while fighting. They are included in Trial Decks, boosters carton, sneak preview, special campaigns, etc. Fighter's Rubber Playmat CGD2-52685.jpg|Vol.1: Aichi Sendou CGD2-52686.jpg|Vol.2: Toshiki Kai CGD2-52687.jpg|Vol.3: Red Traditional CGD2-64210.jpg|Vol.4: Costume Change, Alk CGD2-64211.jpg|Vol.5: Aurora Star, Coral CGD2-64212.jpg|Vol.6: Eternal Idol, Pacifica FRPlaymat7.png|Vol.7: Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" FRPlaymat8.png|Vol.8: PR♥ISM-Promise Princesses FRPlaymat9.png|Vol.9: Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier FRPlaymat10.png|Vol.10: Daikaiser & Daiyusha FRPlaymat11.png|Vol.11: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva Fighter's Rubber Playmat Extra ExtraPlaymat1.png|Vol.1: Blaster Blade Seeker & Seeker, Sacred Wingal ExtraPlaymat2.png|Vol.2: Duo Temptation, Reit ExtraPlaymat3.png|Vol.3: Planet Idol, Pacifica ExtraPlaymat4.png|Vol.4: Mini Vanguard ExtraPlaymat5.png|Vol.5: Red Traditional G ExtraPlaymat6.png|Vol.6: Chrono Shindou & Chronojet Dragon ExtraPlaymat7.png|Vol.7: Aichi Sendou ExtraPlaymat8.png|Vol.8: RUMMY LABYRINTH ExtraPlaymat9.png|Vol.9: Dragheart, Luard ExtraPlaymat10.png|Vol.10: Team Jaime Flowers Halloween Booster Carton Gift GiftPlaymat-BT05.jpg|BT05: Aichi and Majesty Lord Blaster GiftPlaymat-BT08.jpg|BT08: Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom GiftPlaymat-BT10.jpg|BT10: Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred GiftPlaymat-BT12.jpg|BT12: Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore GiftPlaymat-BT13.jpg|BT13: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon GiftPlaymat-BT14.png|BT14: Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors CartonPlaymat-BT15.png|BT15: Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios CartonPlaymat-BT16.png|BT16: Thing Saver Dragon & Blaster Blade Seeker CartonPlaymat-BT17.png|BT17: Dragonic Neoflame & Dragonic Overlord the Great CartonPlaymat-G-BT01.png|G-BT01: Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon CartonPlaymat-G-BT02.png|G-BT02: Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera GBT11Playmat.png|G-BT11: Metapulsar, Mystery-freeze Dragon & Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord VBT01Playmat.png|V-BT01: Team Q4 & VBT02Playmat.png|V-BT02: Team AL4 & Sneak Preview Event SneakPeekPlaymat-BT05.jpg|BT05: Kai & Dragonic Overlord the End Daiyusha Playmat.jpg|BT08: Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha SneakPreviewPlaymat-BT09.png|BT09: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" SneakPeekPlaymat-EB01.jpg|EB01: Perfect Raizer SneakPeekPlaymat-EB05.jpg|EB04 & EB05: Battle Sister, Fromage SneakPeekPlaymat-EB06.jpg|EB06: Aurora Star, Coral SneakPreviewPlaymat-BT11.png|BT11: Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno Mat SneakPreviewPlaymat-EB07.png|EB07: Hexagonal Magus SneakPreviewPlaymat-BT13.png|BT13: Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon SneakPreviewPlaymat-EB08&EB09.png|EB08 & EB09: Galaxy Blaukluger SneakPreviewPlaymat-BT14.png|BT14: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva SneakPreviewPlaymat-EB10.png|EB10: Costume Idol, Alk SneakPreviewPlaymat-BT15.png|BT15: Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred SneakPreviewPlaymat-EB11.png|EB11 & EB12: Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" & Phantom Blaster "Abyss" SneakPreviewPlaymat-BT16.png|BT16: Glare & Aglovale SneakPreviewPlaymat-BT17.png|BT16: Photon & Blaster Joker SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-BT01.png|G-BT01: Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-EB01.png|G-EB01: 99th-gen Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-BT02.png|G-BT02: Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-BT03.png|G-BT03: Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-CB01.png|G-CB01: School Etoile, Olyvia SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-BT04.png|G-BT05: Chronodragon Nextage SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-TB01.png|G-TB01: Mikazuki Munechika SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-CMB01.png|G-CMB01: Original Deletor, Egorg SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-CB02.png|G-CB02: Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-BT05.png|G-BT05: Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-TCB01.png|The 3 GRs from G-TCB01 SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-BT06.png|G-BT06: Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-BT07.png|G-BT07: Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-CB03.png|G-CB03: Celebrate Voice, Lauris SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-TCB02.png|The 3 GRs from G-TCB02 SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-BT08.png|G-BT08: Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-CB04.png|G-CB04: Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-BT09.png|G-BT09: Dragdriver, Luard SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-TB02.png|G-TB02: Juzumaru Tsunetsugu SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-CHB01.png|The 3 GRs from G-CHB01 SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-CHB02.png|The 3 GRs from G-CHB02 SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-BT10.png|G-BT10: Favorite Champ, Victor SneakPreviewPlaymat-G-CHB03.png|G-CHB03: Masked Phantom, Harri & Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose Pre-Order Displays PreOrderPlaymat-G-BT07.png|G-BT07: Black Seraph, Gavrail (Edition by Ultra PRO) PreOrderPlaymat-G-BT08.png|G-BT08: One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot PreOrderPlaymat-G-BT09.png|G-BT09: Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas Gold Trigger Campaign/Get! Treasure Campaign 1026998.jpg|Red Style Fabric Campaign Playmat 1026997.jpg|Blue Style Fabric Campaign Playmat pm_2men.png|Two-Player Campaign Mat $(KGrHqVHJBkE8fwy2Uq(BPMMHy8hyw~~60_35.JPG|Fabric Campaign Playmat Aichi Volume 1 cf_vanguard_playmat_kagero.jpg|Fabric Campaign Playmat Kai Volume 1 $(KGrHqZHJDgE-VFvJF3yBPt6G+vEyw~~60_35.JPG|Fabric Campaign Playmat Aichi Volume 2 $T2eC16NHJF4FFktBvuQ9BR)lS-0)lQ~~60_35.JPG|Fabric Campaign Playmat Kai Volume 2 mJwCooK8a4SjUjPEpHstEIQ.jpg|Fabric Campaign Playmat Aichi Volume 3 $(KGrHqFHJ!8FHTWh57-rBR6iI-lrDw~~60_57.JPG|Fabric Campaign Playmat Kai Volume 3 Monthly Bushiroad Special MBPlaymat1.png MBPlaymat2.png MBPlaymat3.png MB46-Playmat.png Twitter Lottery PlaymatTwitterLottery-KoujiIbuki.png| PlaymatTwitterLottery-ColorfulPastrale1.png|Colorful Pastrale PlaymatTwitterLottery-ColorfulPastrale2.png|Colorful Pastrale Ultra Pro product_1761.jpg|Red Traditional product_1763.jpg|Blaster Blade, Aichi vs Kai product_1762.jpg|Dragonic Overlord, Kai vs Aichi 1557484_441318472657559_1728125844_n.jpg|Team Ultra Rare Product_2651.jpg|Dazzling Divas Product_2645.jpg|Pink Traditional Product_2649.jpg|Season 2 Takuto Product 3131.jpg|Battle Sister, Monaka RagingFormDragon-UltraProPlaymat.png|Revenger, Raging Form Dragon DragonicNouvelleVague-UltraProPlaymat.png|Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague ManagarmrUltraPro.png|Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr G-CB03-UltraProPlaymat1.png|PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Vert G-CB03-UltraProPlaymat2.png|Frontier Star, Coral G-CB03-UltraProPlaymat3.png|Peaceful Voice, Raindear G-CB03-UltraProPlaymat4.png|Sparkle in Her Heart, Spica Other blaster_blade _mat.jpg|Promo Playmat - Blaster Blade blazing_flare_dragon.jpg|Promo Playmat - Blazing Flare Dragon garmore (1).jpg|Promo Playmat - Great Silver Wolf, Garmore Playmat-03-Spectral.jpg|EB03 Spectral Duke Dragon (Micro Fibre) Cardfight Vanguard Special Playmat.jpg|Special Leather Playmat: Blaster Blade 20120627.jpg|Special Leather Playmat: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion download (1).jpeg|Special Leather Playmat: Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel KerokeroAceJulyIssue-Playmat.png|Kerokero Ace July Issue KerokeroAceJulyIssue-Playmat2.png|Kerokero Ace July Issue CardFightersPlaymat.png|Card Fighters, August 2012 issue cv_paperplaymat.jpg|Trial Deck Paper Playmat Playmat-WC2014.png|Gift for participating in the Regional Qualifiers of "Bushiroad World Championship 2014" Playmat-AFAVG.png|''TBA'' Playmat-WC2015.png|Gift for participating in the Regional Qualifiers of "Bushiroad World Championship 2015" BushiPoster 08-2016.jpg|Monthly Bushiroad August 2016 issue (It's a poster, but it can also be used as a two-side playmat due to its size) GetAwardBermudaPlaymat.png|Chocolatier, Ronne PlaymatBCS2017-SC.png|Bushiroad Championship Series 2017 Playmat-FR2017.png|Fighters Road 2017 & TRY3 Fight GFC04-PlaymatCam1.png|Fighters Collection 2017 Campaign - Time Maiden of Eternity, Uluru GFC04-PlaymatCam2.png|Fighters Collection 2017 Campaign - Blessed Sparkle, Sandy GFC04-PlaymatCam3.png|Fighters Collection 2017 Campaign - Flower Princess of Cherry, Kosterina GFC04-PlaymatCam4.png|Fighters Collection 2017 Campaign - Lozenge Magus Fine GFC04-PlaymatCam5.png|Fighters Collection 2017 Campaign - Good Luck Smile, Zashikihime GFC04-PlaymatCam6.png|Fighters Collection 2017 Campaign - Light that Lights Up Demise, Carina PlaymatBCS2017-AC.png|Bushiroad Championship Series 2017 - Interdimensional Dragon, Beyond Order Dragon PlaymatBCS2018Standard.png|Bushiroad Championship Series 2018 Standard - PlaymatBCS2018Premium.png|Bushiroad Championship Series 2018 Premium - Chronojet Dragon Z NiigataGP2018Playmat.png|Niigata Grand Prix 2018 - TCGFes2018Playmat.png|TCG Festival 2018 - Aichi & Kai Thai Format VGT-PM003.png|Volume 3: Dauntless Drive Dragon VGT-PM004.png|Volume 4: Revenger, Raging Form Dragon VGT-PM005.png|Volume 5: Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon VGT-PM006.png|Volume 6: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon VGT-PM007.png|Volume 7: Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors VGT-PM008.png|Volume 8: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva Italian Format Launch Event Italian Palamedes Mat.jpg|BT03: Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes Italian Blaster Dark Mat.jpg|BT04: Blaster Dark Italian Phantom Blaster Overlord Mat.jpg|BT05: Phantom Blaster Overlord Italian Blond Ezel Mat.jpg|BT06: Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel Italian Dindrane Mat.jpg|BT07: Listener of Truth, Dindrane Italian Maelstrom Mat.jpg|BT08: Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom Italian Platina Ezel Mat.jpg|BT09: Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel Italian Liberator Alfred Mat.jpg|BT10: Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred Italian Zerachiel Mat.jpg|BT11 : Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel Italian Nebula Mat.jpg|BT12 : Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon Chaos Breaker Playmat.jpg|BT13: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Ezel Scissors Playmat.jpg|BT14: Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors Nationals Luquier Reverse Playmat.jpg|2018 Nationals: Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" Category:Supplies Category:Gallery Category:Merchandise